Fireside
by HyperionGM
Summary: As mankind begins its march to retake the world's oceans from the Abyssals, the US Navy manages to summon one of it's most powerful aircraft carriers. Deployed to Japan to help secure the vital shipping lanes feeding the Archipelago, USS Franklin D Roosevelt will be damned if she lets one of her nation's closest allies down in their darkest hour. [DISCONTINUED]
1. When in need of a hammer

AN: So I've been quiet for some time, refining my ideas without ever actually writing them down… That's about to change people… I've seen a lot of Kancolle stuff and very little of it that involves the US Navy ever mentions the Midway-class Carriers despite them being built during and for WWII, and those that do mention them only ever mention the lead ship _Midway_ or the third ship _Coral Sea_ never once bringing up the SECOND ship in the class, _Franklin D. Roosevelt_ or _Rosie_ for short as her most popular and widespread nickname… And virtually nobody even cares about her anymore… I intend to change that…

* * *

 **Fireside**

 _It's been four months since the Abyssals first appeared… The opening salvos of what is now called the Abyssal war struck every major naval base and coastal city on the planet simultaneously, the panic and confusion following the air and sea bombardments allowing the abyssals to take massive swaths of Ocean virtually uncontested, Hawaii, the Falklands, and Okinawa and many other heavily populated Islands remain in human hands… Although this may be more to force us to deploy valuable resources to defend them that if they had been taken would have been deployed elsewhere in greater concentration… Only time will tell if this strategy will break mankind's backs or the Abyssals'… Conventional weapons can hurt these new enemies of mankind, but via a strange and very poorly understood process, the abyssals can either downgrade the effectiveness of human weaponry and sensor systems to 50's standards at best, for example, many a fighter pilot has been unpleasantly surprised to find his or her "modern" heat seeking missiles track for the sun when fired in a certain degree of it, bringing back unpleasant memories of the Air War over Vietnam for many veteran American officers._

 _All seems lost, but within a month of the beginning of the war in a strange twist of fate numerous individuals appear worldwide, claiming to be the reincarnations of warships from ages past, for the United States USS South Carolina, USS Langley, USS Chester and USS Wickes appear. With Japan Kawachi, Houshou, Wakatake, and Tenryuu. Meanwhile Britain receives HMS Dreadnought, HMS Eagle, HMS Bristol and HMS Daring. Whilst Germany acquires SMS Nassau, SMS V-25, and SMS Dresden for four examples of the many nations to take receipt of the first shipgirls._

 _Whilst these early "shipgirls" beyond a handful of exceptions remain unfit for large scale fleet combat against the Abyssals, their knowledge brings forth the summoning process, giving mankind a far greater chance against the Abyssal threat… Humanity begins summoning every shipgirl it can to stave off and eventually push back the abyssal menace, whilst at the same time the fairies, representations of reincarnated human personnel, assist in developing new technologies for both shipgirl use and conventional human forces… Although shipgirls have stabilized the line across the globe and even allowed mankind to push back the Abyssals in some places this does not mean the Abyssals are significantly endangered yet… As a result the United States Navy, well aware of the current situations of Japan, the Philippines, Australia and New Zealand, must now secure vital supply routes to their increasingly destitute Pacific allies, in the vast expanse of ocean between them and their goals lies the most powerful and numerous abyssal fleets on the planet. In the face of this, the Yorktowns, Lexingtons, and the few Essexes that have been summoned just can't cut it anymore against these immense odds odds, and so, in desperation, the American Military attempts to summon the most powerful fleet carriers ever built, the Midway-class…_

* * *

 _October 27, 2016_

 _About goddamn time_ was the thought that ran through the head of Captain James Rodman as he walked through the halls of one of the office buildings on the recently recommissioned Brooklyn Naval Yard, it would be some time before the slipways and drydocks could be brought back into full working order but for now it was one of the ten prime summoning locations the US Navy had access to, and the amount of resources being put in to the current summoning attempt had some of the more impressionable civilians and enlisted thinking that they were trying to summon BB-67 _USS Montana_ , Rodman scoffed at the mere idea, knowing that they already had a USS Montana summoned as a shipgirl, BB-51 of the South Dakota-class Standard Battleships. Moreover a ship had to be laid down at the very least to be even considered for summoning, as Germany had discovered when they unintentionally summoned both design H-39 Battleships, now named Raeder and Doenitz, after the two German Grand Admirals, the naming decision was highly controversial but the Kreigsmarine had never truly been following the Nazi's ideology anyways.

Shaking his head to get back to the topic on hand Rodman walked into the observation room around the summoning chamber, only fairies were allowed inside the room whilst it was in operation, as newly summoned shipgirls often lashed out violently, many having been sunk in battle and still thinking they were in active combat, considering the average shipgirl could hurl a Main Battle Tank at _least_ fifty feet through the air this was a reasonable precaution, the rooms were reinforced to the point via arcane methods that it could withstand repeated blows from an Iowa-class's punches… Or a Mk. 23 Nuclear shell detonating as had happened during Kentucky's first abortive summoning… The observation room was similarly protected.

Rodman watched as an enlisted technician turned to him "We're ready to go sir"

"Then you may begin."

With those words the fairies locked the resources and devmaterials in and started up the "LSC Machine" as it was named due to the size of ship normally expected to be received. But for all they knew they could get anything from a Fargo-class CL to one of the three ships they were trying for. Rodman squinted, trying to catch an outline beyond the smoke created by the welding torches. The amount of smoke and sparks flying around were another reason why only the fairies were allowed in the chamber during summoning, it got as hot as a damn blast furnace when the machines were going and the smoke of course made it impossible to breathe without a gas mask.

"You think we'll get one of the Midways this time?" One technician asked to pass the time

"Maybe we'll get a Forrestal-class" the second stated

"I've told you before why the hell would we get a supercarrier?" The first man responded

"Well the Forrestals _were_ fitted with eight five inchers as initially built" The second man defended

"Yeah and all the girls summoned as of now have been World War Two and prior, at least in terms of design" The first retorted

"Well the Russians summoned those Sverdlovs and Stalingrads, and numerous post war DDs" The second pointed out

"Yeah well that's the damn Russians, their navy doesn't exactly have much in the way of stuff that doesn't suck or isn't horribly outdated until you hit the cold war" The first man responded

"Can it both of you" Rodman finally ordered, having grown tired of the same argument the two have had at least eight times before, both men in front of him muttering in acknowledgment as they turn their attention to the now clearing smoke, the torches having long since stopped their work, leaving a shadowy female outline surrounded by gantries.

Standing there was a rather voluptuous woman, her body form not that different from an Iowa's despite the computer readouts provided by the fairies stating she stood a full foot taller than the six foot five battleships, even her uniform was similar although quite a bit more modest, with an armored vest that covered her massive bust line noticeably well, the armored corset underneath it being more conservative than on any of the USN Fast BBs covering her midriff, the skirt was about knee length and in typical two-tone wartime camouflage, her stockings likewise were more subdued than the battleships, not bearing the admittedly obnoxious US Flag design on them, being a subtle grey instead. Her rigging was laid out much like that of the Lexington-class CVs, although two side galleries on multijointed mechanical arms loaded with nine 5"/54 caliber single guns each were one of the more noticeable differences. With Quad Bofors and twin Oerlikons sprouting from virtually every flat surface possible, while her armored flight deck boasted what looked like a left-handed version of the receiver, stock and grip sections from an M1941 Johnson LMG for loading and deploying aircraft, with her flight deck and vest both bearing the number "42". What was most striking about her was her gold colored eyes and the… unusual color of her hair…

"Is that fucking neon green… Or lime" The first technician muttered.

"Ya know, she looks kind of like C.C. from Code Geass… If C.C. were a tall shipgirl with big boobs and curves in all the right places" The second mumbled.

"So, you're a breast man Carl" The first technician chuckled.

"I'm a man who appreciates all parts of a woman ya dipshit" Carl responded.

"Shut it both of you before I have some bored Marines tape your yaps shut" Rodman snarled at the both of them before clicking on the intercom and catching the Woman's attention

"I am Captain James Rodman of the United States Navy, are you aware of the circumstances of why we brought you back?" A crisp nod was the only reply. "Good. Now… Would you care to introduce yourself?"

The woman grinned slyly before speaking, a very noticeable Brooklyn accent in her voice "USS Franklin D. Roosevelt, CVB-42, Reporting. You can call me Rosie sir"


	2. Recomissioning

AN: Before we begin I'd like to remind everyone that the Midway-class carriers were the workhorses for the US Navy for _decades_ , so Rosie isn't a newbie and knows what she's doing, in my version of KC canon Rosie is pretty much the first CV either shipgirl or abyssal that boasts jets. Given that she's the first carrier to boast the _planned_ landing of a _fully_ jet powered aircraft (a FR-1 Fireball landed on Ranger in '45 on jet power alone after it's piston engine died), Rosie is a far more familiar with jets than any other shipgirl in existence at the point she is summoned, add in to the fact that she's named in honor of _the_ Franklin D. Roosevelt, she has a metric asston of expectations to live up to aside from her specifications.

All in all, this should be a pretty interesting ride and I hope to at least get one chapter worked out a month for a while from this point onwards, as always Reviews are very helpful to figuring out how to change what I do to make it easier for both me and my readers or to see if I'm not doing a certain ship justice.

AN EDIT: A minor apology as to why this has been updated so often within a day, these minor proofreading mistakes I keep missing are just honestly bugging the ever-living shit out of me and my OCD demands I fix as many as possible while still missing quite a few and then it demands I go back and fix the ones I _missed_.

* * *

Bored was the word that best described Hornet's current attitude, she, along with Langley, both of her sisters, and the various shipgirls aside from Enterprise and the still unsummoned Midway who had been present at the Naval review in the Hudson river in '45 for Navy day were sitting in front of a crowd of reporters, naval personnel, defense contractors, the odd politician, law enforcement, and members of the public for some big announcement, Enterprise, New York, and Mo' were silent, although if her reading served her well, the last time that she could find the three together was indeed during that fleet review, which for some reason according to the plan for the day's events had featured Enterprise as sixth in the lineup, funny how things worked. Looking at the stage Hornet saw a surprising number of men in their sixties on the stage, all of them wearing baseball caps featuring the outline of a carrier she didn't really recognize on them, even with her better than human vision she could barely make out the words, although they were a bit _too_ familiar for her liking. Sighing Hornet turned to Enterprise.

"Yo, E" She said while tapping her sister on the shoulder once.

"For god's sake... What it is Hornet..." The typically dead sounding Yorktown-class CV responded.

"What the hell is all this about anyways? What's so special about this one carrier they summoned"

"Her service record is longer than the three of us and Wasp's combined for one..." Enterprise slowly and surely managed to sound out in the same dead tone she'd had since VJ day.

"Jesus... Wonder how she'd stack up against Taihou or the Brit fleet Carriers" Hornet murmured.

"One on one? She'd win barring any lucky bullshit like what we accomplished at Midway..." Enterprise intoned.

"Why the hell do you know more about this than me?" Hornet huffed crossly.

"How about ya shut up and leave E' be for now Hornet" Yorktown drawled out in her typical Virginian manner.

"Yeah yeah I hear you sis..." Hornet murmured.

"Now now dears, please don't fight" Langley interjected.

"Sorry Ma..." Yorktown muttered.

"Hey, quiet down they're starting" Missouri whispered from behind them.

A Navy band began playing as a Rear Admiral walked up to the Podium at the front of the stage, news cameras from various national and international TV networks tracking him, the occasional buzz of fairy piloted and scaled P-40s and other USAAF warbirds flying from the "fairy field" nearby serving to shoo off unwanted private drones from filming over a now secure military installation as what seemed like the world watched and waited for the announcement.

The Flag officer cleared his throat, likely for dramatic effect since he did a rather unconvincing job of making it look like a cough "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have gathered you here today to announce the successful summoning of a Midway-class armored fleet carrier"

He paused as he let the crowd murmur, only a few individuals interested in Naval history and many of the shipgirls present seemed to actually understand what exactly those words entailed before the man continued "For those of you who don't know, the Midway-class carriers were physically the _largest_ aircraft carriers laid down, completed, and launched during the Second World War, at maximum capacity these mighty ladies could carry One Hundred and Fifty Three Hellcat or Bearcat fighters, with optimum aircraft capacity at One Hundred and Thirty Seven mixed airplanes of varying sizes and types. Boasting as of the final design plan, eighteen five-inch dash fifty-four single mark forty-five mounts, eighty-four forty millimeter bofors guns in quadruple mounts, and eighty-two twin mounted twenty millimeter Oerlikon autocannons, an armor belt thickness of eight inches, with only the converted Kaga and Akagi, designed and initially built as a battleship and a battlecruiser respectively, boasting thicker armor belts for true carriers. Moreover, these powerhouses boasted a consistent top speed of thirty-three knots via their two-hundred and twelve _listed_ horsepower boilers, which from all appearances sound identical to the ones on the Iowas and in all likelihood, they probably share similar actual performance parameters."

He paused again to allow his words to sink in, as if relishing in the fact he was basically advertising the US Navy's newest and most powerful shipgirl "All of this is wrapped in a special treatment steel package of nine-hundred sixty-eight feet in length, with a one-hundred and twenty-one-foot beam with a thirty-three-foot draft. Yes, ladies and gentlemen these monstrously big fleet carriers were too big to traverse the Panama Canal, well until New Panamax is done that is. But enough chattering like a car salesman, let me introduce you to the newest shipgirl of the United States Navy... USS Franklin D. Roosevelt!"

At the gesture of the Admiral, and to the applause of the somewhat still stupefied audience Rosie walked out from behind the curtain, smiling somewhat nervously as people gawked at her sheer height, only the shipgirls and humans who were aware of the sheer size difference between a Midway class and their closest peers being somewhat composed as Rosie stepped up to the stage and extended the mic out as far as she could before coughing nervously and speaking in her typical Brooklyn accent.

"It's an honor to be back sir... A lot has changed since I was scrapped in '77, Star Wars got six more movies, Communism is virtually gone in Europe, the Soviet Union broke apart, there's a train service between the UK and France, and we're fighting eldritch warships that look like ripoffs of Lovecraft's work" There were some chuckles at that last statement. "In any case, I'm honored to be back and I'm definitely not going anywhere until the abyssals have either sued for peace or have forced us to completely and utterly destroy them." Rosie stated with absolute surety.

The remainder of the press conference was mostly uneventful beyond Rosie's recommissioning ceremony, but elsewhere, numerous feathers had been rattled by the reveal and subsequent plan for Rosie's deployment.

* * *

"I don't like this" Kaga finally stated.

"Is there anything you do like, besides having a stick up your ass" Maya grumbled from the seat next to her in Houshou's bar, the broadcast being displayed on the numerous TVs at the request of Admiral Nakamura.

A drunken ramble from Jun'you brought the glaring contest between the Cruiser and Fleet Carrier to a grinding halt as they looked at the CVL with distaste.

"Seriously, are ya really drunk already Jun'you? The bar only started serving alcohol ten minutes ago..." Maya muttered with mild disgust.

"I expected better from the Fourth Carrier Division honestly" Kaga monotoned.

"Ffffuuuuccckkk yyyyyooooooooooooou _**bitch**_ " Jun'you slurred out, her target not exactly made clear causing the already slightly impaired and irritated Maya to angrily smashed her beer bottle against the counter with just enough force to shatter it.

" **I'LL SHOW YOU BITCH YOU DRUNKEN LITTLE!** " The frothing heavy cruiser leapt at the CVL who was too drunk to realize what was going on before being intercepted by Kongou, Hiei and Nagato.

"NOOOO DESS!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEI!"

" **MAYA STOP THIS INSTANT!** "

As various JMSDF personnel and shipgirls tried to break up the one-sided fight a single girl sitting in the back stared at the screen on the wall in front of her. Focused on the Midway-class carrier girl on screen.

"USS Franklin D. Roosevelt... Rosie... Would they really send her all the way to Japan like they say..."


	3. Taskforce SORTIE!

AN: As a pre-emptive apology for any sudden and constant updates following the addition of this chapter, that's probably because I messed up the proofreading, but if there are none related to this chapter… I dunno. In any case five internets to the person who manages to guess the mystery shipgirl from last chapter… It honestly should be kind of obvious…. Now, onwards!

Many of you will also notice I changed up the Prologue crawl in Chapter 1, this is because it had numerous things I was unhappy with and honestly was just a massive jumble of text for the most part.

* * *

 _November 12, 2016, Coronado Bridge, San Diego_

If there was one thing Rosie hated about California aside from the traffic… It was the snobbish attitude of superiority that had shown up in many of the locals in the years since the war ended… It honestly reminded her of the British nobility… Or at least the British nobility before they realized they could no longer afford their Empire and were left with a few scattered Military posts of varying usefulness and strategic value and a Commonwealth that didn't always agree with the Mother country.

"COME ON ASSHOLE, I'VE GOT IMPORTANT CARGO AND A VIP ONBOARD THAT NEEDED TO BE AND I HONESTLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU BEING LATE FOR YOUR BOTOX APPOINTMENT, SO HELP ME GOD I'LL PUT A BOOT UP YOUR ASS AND A FIST IN YOUR TEETH IF YOU GET OUT OF THAT CAR TO BITCH AT ME"

But at least she had a very pissed off Marine Sergeant backing her up on that opinion. They'd been in traffic for the past hour because some dipshit son of a Saudi diplomat had caused a Six car pileup which had only recently been cleared, needless to say with Martial law still in play he hadn't gotten very far before a bunch of mildly irritated Cops detained him and handed him off to a bunch of very embarrassed Saudi consulate personnel, his car was being held pending a review of the family's activities by the Saudi Arabian government, who to be honest really didn't want to deal with this shit at a time when their oil profits were being choked to a trickle by the Abyssals and as such quite literally couldn't afford bad publicity. After the pileup had cleared it had been going smoothly until some asshole in a Maserati cut them off and caused yet another jam.

"OH NO, HE'S GETTING OUT OF HIS CAR, I'M SO GODDAMN SCARED THAT THERE'S A FUCKING ASSHOLE DRAFT DODGER WITH MORE PLASTIC ON HIM THAN A GI JOE FIGURE FLIPPING ME THE BIRD, LET ME CALL UP MY FRIEND BERETTA, HE HAS FIFTEEN FRIENDS OF HIS OWN!"

Rosie groaned as one of her marine fairies aimed their Garand at the clearly spray tanned civilian, who promptly realized he was in over his head at the sight of the armed fairy and the frothing Marine.

"YEAH YOU BETTER GET BACK IN THAT FUCKING CAR ASSFUCK!"

Well at least Japan couldn't be any worse, right?

* * *

"KONGOU WATCH OUT FOR THAT TRUCK!"

"AKAGI-SENPAI I WANT TO GET OUT!"

"I'D RATHER THAT SHITTY ADMIRAL BE DRIVING!"

" **SAVE ME OOICHI!** "

* * *

"Yo Rosie, Earth to Rosie!"

"Huh" Rosie turned to Worchester "Yeah?".

"Ya spaced for a bit there Rosie" the Light Cruiser replied. "Something wrong?"

"Just an odd feeling that I'm going to be regretting something I thought later..."

"Huh… Anyways we gotta get going, this shipment is supposed to head direct to Kure apparently" The cruiser said whilst going over a briefing report.

"Yeah… So, who's going with us again?"

"Well there's You, me, Newport News, Albany, Wright, Hollandia, Attu, eight of the Gearings, four of the Butlers, two Smiths, a few auxiliary girls, Pringle, Manley, Guam, Fresno, Fargo, and Huntington" Worchester stated as she listed off the others involved.

"Pringle… She's one of the Fletchers with a catapult and Kingfisher, right?" Rosie asked.

"Yup, she's got the redesigned crane derrick fitted, but that's beside the point Roise."

"What's the mission plan then?"

"We escort a mixed bag of about two dozen freighters and tankers along with the Guided Missile Cruisers _Yorktown_ and _Ticonderoga_ and the old DDG _Charles F Adams_ to Kure, Nagasaki, about halfway there Iowa, Desron 23, CruDiv 12, Taffy 3, Quincy, Wichita, Cowpens, Saratoga, and whatever and whomever the Japanese send will meet up with us to aid in the escort." Worchester confirmed.

Rosie nodded. "Alright, let's get going then."

With that, the two walked out to the docks to meet up with the rest of their taskforce, the DDs and DEs hopping around like overexcited rabbits. Except USS Samuel B. Roberts, the Gearing-class just had a slasher grin on her face at the thought of meeting her the Destroyer Escort she inherited her name from, which seriously unnerved everyone else. Everyone else just chatted idly, with Albany seeming very interested in talking to her Light Carrier half-sister Wright.

Rosie cleared her throat with a cough. "Alright people we're moving out now, we'll head up to LA to meet with the Convoy and the Cruisers and then head to Japan, Understood?"

A chorus of Rogers, Yes Ma'ams and Affirmatives were the response. "Alright then." Rosie turned and manifested her rigging, loading a clip of F8F Bearcats into her flight deck as she did so. "USS FRANKLIN D. ROOSEVELT… LAUNCHING!" With that Rosie shot forwards and kicked up her engines before matching speed with the Auxiliaries as the others launched behind her, the group being waved off by the Harbor defense units, a bunch of Civilian boaters, and Military personnel ashore.

About an hour later the taskforce rendezvoused with the ships they were assigned to escort and steamed out to sea, everyone wary of the fact the Abyssals could appear out of literally nowhere, with Rosie's TB2D Skypirates being the best defense they had against battleship attack by virtue of their immense payload in lieu of a BB of their own.

* * *

 _Kure Naval Base, Kure, Nagasaki_

"Why exactly are we deploying _her_ in the sortie Admiral?" Kaga asked in her typical even tone.

"With all due respect Kaga, we need to make a good impression on our allies, moreover Rosie is to Carriers as she was to Battleships, the most powerful of her kind. In addition, this convoy contains vital supplies that could make or break Japan's ability to resist for the next few months, as such we cannot afford to _not_ deploy our most powerful combatants in the face of such a choice." Admiral Nakamura calmly responded.

"Very well then sir." The ever stone-faced carrier finally said after a pause.

"Then it is settled, inform Yamato, Yahagi, Hatsushimo, Akagi, Maya, Choukai, Fubuki, Yuudachi, Sendai, Ushio, Tenryuu, Hiei, Fuyutsuki, Matsu, Ume, Satsuki and Akizuki that they will be sortieing with you to aid the USN Detachment based out of Yokosuka in escorting those ships in when they deploy. May everyone meet with victory and return home safely." Nakamura finally stated as he turned in his chair to view out his window at the open expanse of Kure bay and the numerous ships and shipgirls plying its waters.


	4. Lore 1: Reports

AN: I've realized that 3 chapters in two days can come off as me having a lot of free time (which I do for the moment) but don't get used to it, as will probably happen I may end up running out of ideas for a while and leave this story on the backburner until eureka! strikes me again.

That or college will kick me in the ass and I'll be too busy to write.

For the moment, here is a bonus lore building chapter. I was originally planning to make it in an ONR report format but then I realized I have no idea what the hell I'm doing so it's being made in more normal style.

 _Pocketduelmonster_ : In my version of KC continuity neither Enterprise or Zuikaku have even met since coming back as shipgirls, let alone possibly be in an active relationship together. And for good reason, there's a lot of bad blood between the Yorktown-class girls and the Japanese carrier shipgirls. Maybe that will change if I ever do omakes but for now that's the current situation regarding that pairing.

* * *

 _Subsection of report on the combat ability of uncompleted ships summoned as shipgirls_ : For all extents and purposes the ability to summon nearly any ship that had been laid down prior to the advent of built in missile armament seems like a godsend, except for the fact that if said shipgirl has never been to sea then they have absolutely no idea what they're doing, Shipgirls like the four uncompleted _Lexington_ -class Battlecruisers, the three unfinished _Unryuu_ -class carriers, or the barely started H-39s generally have no idea about what the hell they're doing even if they are incredibly valuable assets, and as such are paired with shipgirls who _did_ receive active service in some form to be given what is essentially basic training, this has led for example, Germany to have Raeder be paired with Bismarck and Doenitz paired with Tirpitz for the implementation of this method.

 _Subsection B of report on non-warship units obtained via summoning or "development"_ : Regarding aircraft and land vehicles, these are typically fairy operated and resemble smaller scale versions of the actual planes or vehicles, similarly midget subs and landing craft also fall under this category. Submarine Chasers, Small Patrol Gun or Torpedo Boats, and Harbor Tugs generally do _not_ fall under this category, usually being Canids or Felines of some kind, with harbor tugs for example typically appearing as small herding dogs such as Shetland Sheep Dogs due to the nature of their work. As an added note, any piece of fairy operated equipment is just as durable as the fully-sized version of it, as was discovered during weapons testing at Aberdeen. [See attached subsection for full details]

 _Primary section of report on summoned Airships and Zeppelins_ : Airships vary from fairy operated miniature constructs to _floating_ Cats for medium sized units, and proper shipgirls for the largest ones like Macon, Akron, or Hindenburg. These "Airship girls" are notable for their absurdly oversized gravity-defying breasts, _why_ this is the case is not known but due to the general shape of a typical Airship's "bow" and its resemblance to a human mammary the reason may be somewhat obvious in retrospect. These girls are generally deployed in Anti-Submarine warfare patrols in areas or other missions requiring long term endurance well within range of friendly air forces due to the fragile nature of their type and their inherent ability to stay on station for hours without needing to land and refuel thanks to their lighter-than-air design. Germany boasts a massive fleet of "Zeppelin Girls" owing to copious amounts of resources spent on large airship construction by the Nation in the past.

 _Section taken from sub-report on entities identified as "fairies"_ : Recent studies indicate that fairies maintain full human strength despite their significantly smaller size and their handheld, emplacement and vehicle mounted weapons are just as deadly as the full-sized versions, if not more so due to the fact a fairy operated heavy assault tank fires rounds roughly the size of those fired by _Assault Rifles_ , as a number of… less than savory individuals have discovered to their detriment whilst trying to kidnap a fairy for their own ends. These small individuals have enabled mankind to make _very_ rapid advances in numerous fields to allow us to compensate for the existing disadvantages we have against the Abyssals, but these innovative technologies and methods will take time to implement en-masse, time we may not have if the Abyssals have anything to say about it.

 _Following paragraphs taken from basic assessment of Abyssal forces_ : On the note of the Abyssals, aside from the extant classes we've observed, reports indicate the existence of yet unclassified Abyssal warship types, such as Armored Carriers, Battle Carriers, Escort Carriers, Cruiser Subs, Assault Ships, Supercarriers, Destroyer Escorts, and many others. In addition, while Abyssal land forces share many traits with their Sea and Air cousins, they are generally more recognizable and familiar in appearance to humans, particularly their infantry forces. Whatever intelligence or intelligences that are directing these entities are unknown and may be entirely incomprehensible to the Human mind for all we know.

On a special note, the existence of specialized command grade Abyssals, classed as "Oni", "Hime" and "Chuuguu" by the Japanese, or Demon-class, Princess-class, and Empress-class respectively in English. While there is speculation as to the possible existence of so called Admiral-class and General-class Abyssals ranked above the aforementioned Empress-class no evidence yet exists to support these assumptions. Many of the higher powered Abyssal warships of these classifications are largely unique and have highly developed personalities and thus there is a belief in certain circles that they are in fact **[REDACTED]**.

Additionally, the Abyssals seem to enjoy repeating some minor yet significant patterns from history. Having attacked Oahu with two attack waves launched from Six fleet carriers and Tokyo with a precise strike from carrier launched medium bombers while a single submarine shelled Santa Barbra on the West Coast of the United States. The possibility of attempting to use this mindset against the Abyssals has been discussed repeatedly in command circles.

 _From post E-Day damage assessment_ : Contrary to initial estimates, loss of life during the initial Abyssal attacks was surprisingly low, although the casualty count was still enormously high due to the massive amount of wounded. The Abyssals seemingly understand us better than we do and they know we'd rather heal a man and repair a ship if we can rather than replace them. As such hospitals, machine shops, aircraft manufacturing plants, and drydocks are stretched to the limit simply trying to heal wounded men and women and repair damaged ships, aircraft, equipment and vehicles. Construction equipment is similarly heavily engaged in the repairing and rebuilding of damaged structures and infrastructure, instead of being used in the construction of defenses and new slipways, drydocks, military installations and manufacturing plants.

 _CLASSIFIED, EYES ONLY_ : As a pre-emptive measure, enormous amounts of resources are being placed into the development of a "Re-summoning" process for the event that shipgirls are "sunk" in battle. Further developments have revealed that the process results in **[REDACTED]**.


	5. Baptism of Fire

AN: I'm still working out how to make a full scale battle, of course since this is convoy escort and the biggest guns on hand are Guam's… Also if anyone with _actual_ experience in a US Warship's CIC reads this, I honestly want to know what I did wrong with the terminology and brevity codes, because I know damn well I definitely screwed up in a couple places what with me being a civilian and all.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Central Pacific, Late November, 2016_

To be completely Rosie had been prepared for everything about this mission, the possibility of Abyssal forces showing up en-masse, the immense boredom, UFOs (That one being the result of fuzzy memories about unknown radar contacts), submarine attacks, a raid on the convoy by Submariners gone pirate, etcetera, etcetera. What she could never have been prepared for was the sheer annoyance of eight bored Gearings constantly asking, _"Are we there yet?"_. After the first ten minutes, she was sure they were just fucking with her at this point, and they'd been chattering that phrase incessantly for the past three _days_.

"Are we-" Myles C. Fox began.

"Finish that statement, _any of you_ , and you'll receive a five-inch star shell to straight to the face" Rosie snarled at the now somewhat terrified destroyers. In all honestly it was a rather harsh thing to say but her patience had been worn thin by that particular bit of bullshit.

"G-g-got it b-b-boss!" Damato stammered out as she and Cone huddled close together in fear, causing Rosie to sigh.

"Just stop okay, I'm sorry I snapped but you lot have been saying it for days, only stopping to shove food into your mouths to resupply." The Battle Carrier finally stated.

"So, you weren't…" Keppler started to say.

"I wasn't but somebody else might have." Rosie said while thumbing over at Guam, who only now had begun to calm down.

"O-oh…" The Destroyers murmured in unison.

Rosie sighed and scanned the skies and sea, her AF Guardians continuing their ASW patrols alongside the TBF and TBM Avengers carried by the taskforce's escort carriers and Wright, looking for the distinctive outlines made by submarines only hundred feet or so beneath the water's surface. "Anything yet?" she radioed out to the convoy.

A chorus of negatives from everyone were her answer, Rosie sighed but remained vigilant, for all she knew the Abyssals had been shadowing them since they left the range of the "air umbrella" defending the West Coast of the lower forty-eight. Keeping an eye on her screens and the reports from her AEW Skyraiders and Combat Air Patrol. "There's no way in hell they don't know about us with this many shipgirls and ships in one group..." Rosie murmured.

Suddenly one of _Yorktown's_ CIC personnel began talking over the radio. " _Heads up everyone we've got Bogies at Angels three and five coming in from the southeast, range 100. With another group of Bogies down in the weeds from the northwest, range 120, Birds affirm on our end, over_."

" _Ticonderoga here, Birds affirm on our end as well, over_."

" _Adams here, Birds negat, we're having trouble with the computer integration for fire control on our end_."

"Roger that, all hands sound general quarters and man battle stations, cover _Adams_ while they get their missiles online" Rosie ordered, this was followed by the three warships sounding the traditional whistle followed by the alarm and general quarters announcement, the freighter and tanker crews racking back the bolts on the .50 caliber machine guns mounted on their decks as a sort of "peace of mind" gesture due to the general ineffectiveness of the weapon in actual anti-air combat, that said, every bullet thrown at the enemy was another chance to kill them. Said whistle also blared in the heads of every shipgirl present as their crews went to combat alert AA guns and Dual Purpose weaponry swiveling to face the incoming aircraft as the four carriers launched their fighters.

Rosie stared at the direction from which the unknowns were coming from, spotting the faint flow in the distance normally made by Abyssal "technology".

"Contact, Bandits confirmed from the Southeast, presumed multiple Abyssal torp and dive bombers with fighter escort, you are cleared hot _Yorktown_." Wright stated calmly as she launched another group of F4U corsairs.

" _Copy that, we have birds away on Southeast group watch for bittersweet over_." _Yorktown's_ CIC replied as a pair of RIM-66 missiles roared off each of the Mk. 26 missile launchers on the AEGIS cruiser, the arms returning to default position to reload immediately afterwards.

Watching the missiles rapidly roar out of sight Rosie focused her attention on her air groups, launching her Bearcats, Corsairs, and F9F-6 Cougars into the sky, the piston engine planes and early jets clawing for altitude whilst the CVEs' Hellcats stayed low for defense against Torpedo bombers.

" _Tracking… one hit_ " Came the report from the Cruiser's CIC, none of them had expected the missiles to do much aside from light a fire under the asses of the Abyssal strike groups.

"Copy that _Yorktown_ , all hands prepare for Anti-aircraft combat!" Rosie shouted as the first waves of abyssal aircraft entered visual range, some of the multiple layers of fighters from the four carriers in the convoy swarming in to engage them. Others however stayed well clear of the growing furball to watch for the group of Bogies coming in from the Northwest.

Noticing the closing range of the abyssal bombers Rosie began putting up a barrage almost instinctively, firing her guns in anger for the first time in either of her lives. This was followed by the other shipgirls opening up with their Dual-purpose armaments, alongside both AEGIS Cruisers and the _Adams_ with their five inch guns once they too confirmed the Abyssals had entered range, filling the air with flak and causing the enemy aircraft to scatter slightly, with some unlucky ones taking the brunt of the barrage and going down in flames.

"INTENSIFY THE BARRAGE, KEEP THEM AWAY FROM THE SHIPS!" Rosie yelled out as her forties opened up on the Abyssal planes and her Cougars moved to intercept, the swept winged naval jets shooting down or blowing apart several Abyssal bombers on the first pass, by this time however the dive bombers had reached their dive point

Several columns of water erupted from misses, however Guam took a major hit on her centerline forward 5" mount, a brief fireball erupting on her rigging. "GUAM, STATUS!" Someone shouted, at this point Rosie wasn't entirely sure if it was her or not, such was her concentration on trying to kill as many enemy aircraft as possible.

"Agh… I'm fine for the most part… But I'm down one five incher and my no. 2 main battery turret just lost power from that hit." The 'Large Cruiser' responded. Rosie winced at the report, knowing that Guam had the biggest guns available to them until they reached the meetup point.

"Second wave incoming!" Someone shouted, causing Rosie to look up and see a large mass of abyssal torpedo bombers roar in, her guns switching fire to the new and more deadly threat, whilst her 20mm mounts fired on fighters who dared to come close enough for strafing runs. The fairy gun crews performing a seemingly natural routine of aiming, firing, loading, and barrel changing. Rosie watched as five of the bombers burned and fell into the sea, but the remaining four dropped their payloads and tried to climb away. Rosie tensed but only saw one wake, the other three had accelerated too early and drowned their fish. Under normal circumstances she would have tried to dodge but there was a freighter loaded with munitions coming up behind her and well within the range and path of the torpedo, leaving only one real option.

"ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT" And with that Rosie let the torpedo slam into her bulges, a column of water exploding next to her as she coughed violently. She heard someone scream her name, could have been Guam, could have been Wright. But she had the best goddamn torpedo protection and compartmentalization out of anything present, a single fish wasn't going to kill her as her damcon teams got to work, searching for any possible hazards following the explosion.

"I'm fine! Gonna take a hell of a lot more than one Torpedo to take me down!" She yelled as her AA guns continued blazing away into the sky as the remaining Abyssal aircraft fled to their carriers.

" _Ticonderoga here, we've got bad news, confirm thirty two surface contacts inbound at 50 miles, repeat three two surface contacts from southwest, UAV confirms multiple enemy heavies, three Ru-class, two Ta-class, one Re-class, eight CAs, the rest CLs and DDs_ " And there was the catch, well fuck.

Rosie sighed and began launching cycling planes as fast as she could, Skyraiders, Bearcats, and Skypirates roaring into the sky laden with bombs, rockets and torpedos, likewise, Wright and the CVEs began launching their Helldivers and Avengers.

"We're going to fucking die, we don't have the firepower to face six BBs and eight CAs." She heard someone mutter before Manley shut them up.

"THEN WE GO DOWN SWINGING FUCKWADS, HELL, LET'S TRY FOR BOARDING ACTIONS IF WE CAN" The somewhat psychotic little four stacker turned APD yelled.

Rosie watched as their planes roared out to engage, seeing the flashes of anti-aircraft tracer fire in the distance.

"Hostiles in firing range!" Alaska yelled as the first abyssal salvos from the Battleships began to land, missing mostly due to the extreme range but catching Alaska on the side and clipping the bridge of one of the freighters.

" _Contacts are circling outside our cannon range, they're toying with us damnit_ " _Adam's_ CIC stated, although Rosie wasn't entirely sure that was meant for radio transmission.

"Then we make them pay for it" Rosie muttered as her Skypirates dropped spreads of torps at the Re-class, who tried to dodge the four-plane spread only to find eat about five into her side and blow up spectacularly.

"Hell Yeah… We might have a chance after all…" Someone murmured. Right as the Abyssals decided to close the distance on the convoy. "Or not" Someone else muttered.

" _New contacts from direct west, holy shit we've got an asston of backup_ " _Ticonderoga's_ CIC muttered. Splashes landed around the Abyssal forces as they began taking heavy and accurate fire, waves of aircraft moving in to assist the beleaguered convoy escorts in their attack on the Abyssal taskforce, which had realized it was being pincered and decided to cut its losses and run, losing six cruisers, all three Ru-classes and seven destroyers in the process.

Rosie sighed in relief as she began recovering her aircraft properly now, well aware that the whole situation could have been significantly worse than it was as the new arrivals closed in.

"Status report everyone." Rosie sighed into her radio, receiving a series of reports, mostly minor to moderate damage.

"Yo Rosie" Iowa said as she moved alongside. "What the hell happened here?"

"Mass Abyssal air raid, got hit by a torpedo, damage is contained but I'll need repairs. Guam's forward five inch turret is destroyed and her no. 2 turret disabled from power loss, minor to moderate damage elsewhere in the convoy." Rosie reported.

"Damn… Shoulda got here sooner I guess… Anyhow once we get to the Japanese defense zone me and my girls are escorting half the merchantmen to Tokyo, you take the other half and the warships and go with the Japanese." Iowa said.

"Roger that." And with that the convoy sailed on, an awkward silence reigning as the heavily outnumbered Japanese shipgirls nervously looked around at their American counterparts, Rosie glancing up, mildly surprised to see the faint spectral outline of a Yamato-class Battleship present.

"Is that…" She whispered.

"Yeah, I was just as surprised as you are that she got deployed." Iowa whispered back to which Rosie nodded.

Elsewhere in the fleet, Yamato glanced back at the two American capital ships, watching the girls talk to each other, undoubtedly about her. Why was she so special? Why did everyone have to dote on her? It honestly got kind of annoying the kind of restrictions she was placed under, forbidden to sortie unless approved by the Diet and JMSDF Command, forbidden to go out unless authorized for some public event. Every time someone was interested in her approached her it was only either for her body or her status. What Yamato truly wanted was to be treated like any other shipgirl... Something that would probably never happen. Being the pride of one's nation was quite grating when that nation was Japan and all its internal social stigmas, especially how she was glorified by certain groups, _cough_ the damn ultra-nationalists _cough_ , as a personification of the nation that built her.

And thus, it came as somewhat of a surprise to her when the shipgirl Franklin D Roosevelt moved alongside her and asked if she it was okay to talk, not to Battleship Yamato, but to Yamato the shipgirl. Having had very little social experience due to her relative seclusion compared to Musashi or Shinano, Yamato had honestly spent most of her time either doing various odd jobs to help Houshou and Taigei out or had been on the internet watching videos and reading internet boards. Which meant talking to anyone on a personal level besides the handful of people she already associated with was difficult.

"So…" Rosie began. "What's it like in Japan?"

This, Yamato thought, might be the beginning of something different and new... Not that she minded the change of course.


	6. No rest for the Weary

AN: So, I'm going to try for a subplot or two here, maybe I'll keep it going, maybe I'll drop it. Who knows?

EDIT: **AAAAAAGGGHH THE PROOFREADING MISTAKES, THEY _BURN_**

Edit 2: Does anyone else find it odd that I prefer the use of the _British_ spelling for Grey and I'm an American?

Also some substantial changes because I was unhappy with the initial writing

* * *

Words could not describe how bored Scharnhorst was, she and Gneisenau had been deployed to San Diego as part of an exchange between the Deutsche Marine and the US Navy, the Americans had sent the _North Carolina_ sisters to Europe to learn how to fight in environments like the North Sea, while Scharnhorst and her own sister were to learn how to fight in the varied climates of the Pacific, that and mind U-511 as the little U-Boat tended to devalue her own life to an unsettling degree.

"Gottverdammte sister I'm bored out of my mind" Scharnhorst finally said.

"You could go and visit that carrier museum while it's still open, I've heard rumors they're going to rip apart _Iowa_ 's and maybe _New Jersey_ 's turbines and use the parts to try and bring the vessel back into full working order." Gneisenau said calmly in response.

"Fine… What do you think Yuu? Yuu...?" Both German shipgirls turned to see that the Submarine was gone. Before looking at each other, faces pale.

"We're so fucked…" Scharnhorst finally muttered as they rushed off to grab a couple of hapless enlisted personnel to aid them in the hunt for U-511.

* * *

At the same time, Rosie sighed as she relaxed in the repair baths at Kure Naval Base, the rest of the trip had been uneventful except for a Submarine attack aimed at either the capital ships or the freighters. Iowa had dodged the spread aimed at her because the submarines hadn't expected her to suddenly accelerate, but Yamato had taken two, Yahagi, one, and Rosie herself had taken another as she was unable to sail at top speed. As such the three of them had been sent to the docks alongside the other damaged shipgirls, most of whom had already left by now, leaving Yamato, Rosie, Guam, and Yahagi in the repair docks together, the two Large shipgirls occupying the primary repair baths.

Rosie turned to Yamato, who seemed rather anxious for some reason. "Something wrong?"

Yamato jumped slightly before turning to the _Midway_ -class girl. "N-nothing Rosie-san… Just…"

"You're afraid someone's going to be pissed with your C.O. since you got damaged…" The Carrier said in understanding.

"Hai… There is a lot of pressure to both deploy me effectively in battle and ensure I return home safely…" Yamato finally said.

Rosie nods solemnly. "Well… After we get out, do you want to go anywhere?" She asked.

Yamato blushes, having misinterpreted the meaning of Rosie's question as asking her out on a date. "A-ah… Perhaps…"

Rosie blinks, mildly confused. "Okay then…" " _Why is she looking at me like that…"_

Awkward silence reigned over the two capital ships for the rest of their stay in the baths, whilst Guam and Yahagi had taken the time to catch up on sleep.

* * *

Kaga stares at Admiral Nakamura. "With all due respect sir, the Diet and Command are furious."

"I know Kaga, but they knew the risks by approving this, and they can't can me over this, not when the public will probably replace the assembly during the next election if they pull some political shit." Nakamura sighed in mild exasperation.

"Sir… I'm also worried about the reactions some of our personnel will have to American shipgirls using our base facilities." Kaga finally said.

"I am aware of this… This war has reminded Japan of both its past… And the fact that we cannot stand alone, nor without defense… But the results of the initial Abyssal attacks have generated complacence amongst our forces… The Americans are effectively unable to sortie their ships and their ports are still choked up with debris… Whilst the Chinese are still combing through the wreckage of their massive fields of exports ready containers… Only Vladivostok is still fully combat capable and even then, the Russians are having problems with Abyssal land forces in Siberia." The man took off his service cap and rubbed his rapidly greying hair.

"Something is coming Kaga, and I want as much as possible ready for it, the first strike was to tie up as much resources as possible, they will undoubtedly launch a second one is to cripple what is left…"

"Sir…"

"Heh… I've gotten off topic haven't I… Regardless I want it known that the Americans are our allies now, and make it doubly clear to those of them that have a problem with our girls that we are _theirs_ as well… We cannot afford infighting at this critical period, otherwise the Abyssals will only have to wait for us to possibly destroy each-other." Nakamura finally answered.

"Regarding the two on base who never served in the war, I've talked to both and neither Miyuki nor… _that girl_ have any opposition to the American presence beyond simple nationalism." Kaga said.

"Kaga… I know you feel that being part of Carrier division one is your lifeblood… But the revival of the first Amagi as an _Akagi_ -class Carrier was something that you should have expected as a possibility…" Nakamura finally sighed.

"With all due respect sir being a carrier is all I know, and the diet wants to convert _me_ into a _Tosa_ -class battleship without my consent?" Kaga said, her voice growing audibly angry.

"Kaga… I don't like the plan any more than you do, but that is what we are ordered to do… Your aircraft capacity is large yes but you lack the speed to keep up with even Akagi in proper fleet formations… I personally don't want to trade anyone who is useful in their current state for a remodel of ambiguous value but the Diet knows battleships are a symbol of strength, hence why so many resources are being put into summoning _Warship 111_." Nakamura said calmly in response.

Kaga remained silent before opening her mouth. "I still don't like this." She finally said.

"Being a soldier means following orders you don't like Kaga, something the IJN and IJA never truly understood at a certain level." Nakamura sighed. "Regardless I've lodged a formal protest with the Defense Ministry about this, and either they'll agree or tell me to mind my place and follow orders. It's honestly just a waiting game at this point." He said as someone knocked frantically at the door. "Come in."

A rather panicked looking JMSDF Seaman rushed in. "Sir, there's a situation on Iwo To… All contact has been lost with Central Field and with the US-1A sent to supply them."

"WHAT!" Nakamura shot to his feet as Kaga stared in shock. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"Contact was lost with both the US-1A and Central Field simultaneously about twelve minutes ago. By the time we unscrambled the frequencies the only signal on either band was an automated distress beacon."

"Damn…" Nakamura slumped back into his chair, fists trembling. "Contact the Americans and ask them to get a Global Hawk or a satellite or something over Iwo To to see what the hell is going on there…" at that order the 20 year old enlisted man saluted and rushed out the door.

"Sir…"

"I know Kaga I know… Bring the _entire_ region up to High Alert… We may be facing air raids soon enough." Nakamura ordered in a resigned tone.

"At once sir." Kaga saluted and rushed off to the comms room, leaving Admiral Kouji Nakamura to stew in his thoughts.

"Undoubtedly the Abyssals want an ideally situated airfield to launch bombing raids on all of Japan and beyond… Something I cannot allow… but without Assault Ships and LSTs to take the fight to them…" An idea struck him and he promptly picked up a phone and dialed a number. "General Amachi my old friend… I have need of your shipgirls…" His own girls would have to suck up their pride and work with their old rivals from the Imperial Japanese Army. Otherwise every major city in the Western Pacific would be ground into rubble from above…


	7. Looking to the Past

AN: Must… Improve… Proofreading ability…

And Yes, we are ramping up the plot.

And in the last chapter I misidentified Central field on Iwo Jima as North Field… Welp…

EDIT: _**AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHH THE PROOFREADING ERRORS**_

EDIT 2: I've redone Kidd because there is a Historical basis for the Pirate behavior. Given that the Modern US Navy _heavily_ frowns upon such "unprofessional" behavior it would stand to reason that Kidd, being a secretary ship in this story, would accommodate those concerns for the most part.

* * *

"You lost her…" Were the words that came out of the mouth of the Fletcher-class Destroyer USS Kidd as she glared at Scharnhorst and Gneisenau. One would have expected her to speak like a pirate except for one problem… It had honestly gotten really old really fast, particularly with the higher ups who held the Navy to a much higher standard of professionalism these days than back during the forties, the act of her accommodating this concern caused many of her sisters to label her a killjoy and jokingly proclaim the Kidd they knew was dead, even if she still got into her old act while drunk. "We took our eyes off her for only-" Scharnhorst began.

"She's a _submarine_ , for god's sake that's all the window she needed!" Kidd all but roared at the two hapless Germans.

Gneisenau for her part remained silent until she thought of something. "Yuu wouldn't leave the immediate area around the base without good reason… Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Kidd asked in a tone that indicated she wasn't appreciate of beating around the bush.

"Well, she might have decided to walk around the waterfront like we planned to a couple days ago but never did…"

"Oh, for fucks sake… then get your fat German asses out there and find her then!" Kidd shouted at the two Battleships who rushed off to find the small U-Boat.

"Holy hell I need a drink… No… Never again…" Kidd muttered to herself as she sat in her office. "That pirate act was novel back when I was a steel hull, but goddamn… I did kind of look like a massive idiot when I did that, even if it was fun as hell messing with people while like that." Kidd shook her head and chuckled softly to herself before returning to a stack of paperwork.

* * *

Rosie blinked as she sat amongst the various assembled shipgirls and human personnel in the briefing room of Kure Naval Base, wondering exactly what had happened for them to be summoned like this.

Nakamura stood at wall with his secretary ship, Kaga, both looking exceedingly serious, the mutterings amongst those who personally knew the shipgirl indicating how tense the situation was.

"Around 14:00 Hours yesterday all contact was lost with North Field on Iwo To, Iwo Jima for you Yanks among us. Simultaneously all contact was lost with Tinian island and Saipan is being evacuated as a result" Rosie paled at that statement as did everyone else who had either studied or were present for the later parts of the war. "Whilst the evacuation of Tinian Island had been completed six months prior, a number of people refused to leave and snuck back onto the Island from Saipan… Using a radio to contact for supplies from the main Island, Kaga let them hear the last transmission from Tinian…"

The carrier nodded, pressing something on her tablet, causing a heavily corrupted audio file to play. "Some- _czzzht_ plea- _szzzt_ they're ever- _shhzt_ -ere" Rosie distinctly heard clanking treads in the background, her dread growing. "OH MY G-" At the sound of a tank cannon shot the transmission simply ends.

"As you can tell… the Abyssals have occupied Tinian island, and likely Iwo To as well… Undoubtedly to use for strategic bombing raids on Japan, Australia, the Philippines, Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia and New Zealand… And with our lack of amphibious warfare vessels to stop them… We have turned to measures that I doubt many of you will approve of." At Nakamura's final statement a group of girls walked in, causing the IJN shipgirls to tense up visibly.

"WHO THE HELL INVITED THE FUCKING ARMY!" Someone, possibly Tenryuu, shouted, receiving glares from the JGSDF personnel sitting around the room.

"This was part of the Abyssal strategy no doubt, to tie up as many ships as possible and then take massive swaths of the Pacific. As such I order you to set aside any personal issues you have with the Army shipgirls, the USN cannot assist us beyond the forces present in Japan due to the need to re-capture Tinian and secure Saipan. Therefore, General Hayato Amachi of the JGSDF has loaned the Shipgirls under his command to aid in the retaking of Iwo To" Nakamura said.

"We of the Im… Ground Self Defense Forces are honored to be here sir." The lead shipgirl, a very pale girl wearing an old style IJA Uniform said as she and her small entourage saluted.

"And we are honored to have you here, Akitsu Maru, I just wish the circumstances could have been better" Nakamura said as he saluted back.

"Now if all is said and done, you are all released until the initial preparation phases for Operation Suribachi. Dismissed!" At that the shipgirls and human personnel filed out, Rosie sticking close to Yamato who had agreed to show her around earlier. The two shipgirls march out of the building before walking around the base facilities.

"So… What's there to do around town?" Rosie asked.

"I… Am not allowed off base except for special occasions… By order of the Ministry of Defense…" Yamato responded after a moment of hesitation.

"Jeez… They treat you like you're a fancy sports car instead of a person…" Rosie muttered.

"I do… not understand the metaphor…"

"It means they keep you hidden away gathering dust half the time until they want to show you off to the neighbors, neighbors being the rest of the planet in this case."

"I see…"

Rosie smiled softly at Yamato. "Hey, don't feel down… Maybe we can head out sometime and spin it as a PR stunt? I mean to the average Japanese person you have to be this aloof figure."

"Indeed… I am viewed not dissimilarly to the Imperial family at times…" Yamato admitted.

"Well… That's a bit of a pickle… You can barely even think of involving the Emperor in media works without pissing someone off."

"Hai… It's just… Sometimes I wish I had never been named Yamato… Anything but the pressure this name brings upon me, there are those who do not even feel I am the _Yamato_ and am unworthy to wear the imperial seal…"

"For what it's worth… You did the best you could during the war, it's not your fault the dumbasses running your nation ran it into the ground… Nor is it your fault that the Europeans and my people were arrogant in thinking ourselves superior before the war…" Rosie said, muttering the last part out.

"That is not your fault either… I do not believe the sins of the father should be those of the child unless the child dares to willingly commit those same sins themselves." Yamato said with a measure of finality.

"We still droppe-"

"And the most likely alternative was the deaths of millions on both sides in a full-scale invasion… The fanaticism of the few would force countless innocent lives to their deaths just for the sake of wounded pride and bloodlust…" Yamato said, cutting Rosie off.

Both remained silent for a while after that.

"We were ready to commit biological warfare upon your nation's civilians out of desperation… had the surrender not happened when it did…"

"Hell… The boys landing on the home islands would have only seen red if your people had pulled that, we'd have used our extant chemical weapons stocks and the _Sarin_ and _Tabun_ nerve gases we took from the Germans after they capitulated…"

"Hai…"

"Ya know, we got way too morbid there… let's talk about happier things okay?" Rosie said, trying to change the subject, Yamato nodding in agreement.

"So… What the hell is a Gundam? I know Star Wars because that was a thing before I was scrapped, but people were occasionally talking about how it's one of Japan's flagship anime and I honestly don't care about people screaming for thirty minutes whilst throwing energy beams and punches at each other, Insane Ninja shit, glorified slaughter fests involving people being eaten alive, or kids cockfighting with fictional creatures they capture in some backwoods field."

"Gundam… Well… I do have some DVDs and Blue Ray discs…"

"Well… Then let's go watch them… I wanna see what all of the fuss is about" Rosie said as she and Yamato walked back to the latter's room, walking rather close in the cold December air.

* * *

 _Iwo Jima_

" _Soon… Sister, you will return to us… And we shall sing victory everlasting…"_

A single figure floated on the waves near the Island's northern shore, flanked by dozens of abyssal rank and file, mostly elite and flagship designations.

" _And nobody shall stand in our way then…"_ Battle Carrier Oni smiled ferally, sending shudders down the spines of the two Wo-class Kais directly to either side of her.

" **I can't wait for you to come back to me big sister~!** " The former USS _Coral Sea_ laughed madly as she sat there, waiting for the counterattack she knew was coming.


	8. Lore 2: Reports section B

AN: Here's some more Lore stuff for you guys, as always. Read and Review. (It's cheesy I know but eh, it helps to get the point across sometimes)

Regarding my previous opposition to Kidd's Piratical persona, a review informed me of a historical basis for it that I had overlooked due to my focus on larger or lesser known US Naval vessels, I kinda feel like an idiot now since I read that. I ended up retconning the previous chapter to accommodate that, given that the Modern US Navy would _heavily_ frown upon the shit _Kidd_ 's crew pulled to the point of possibly performing a ship-wide court martial for the more over the top antics.

* * *

 _Excerpt from report on non-aquatic Kanmasu_ : Regarding the presence of so named _Rail Girls_ or _Railmusu_ as is becoming the more common term, their presence is usually limited to Passenger liners due to the sizeable "crew" of those types of train. Although Railway guns and armored trains are another relatively common form due to the crew requirements for such units.

Very few pure freight-type girls have been seen so far as freight trains are typically crewed by far fewer individuals than the other examples. The exact nature of a _Railmusu's_ rigging is so far unknown although locomotives are typically represented in human form, with individual cars being towed familiars similar to the Rensouhous used by Shimakaze and a number of other Japanese Kanmasu. This is the opposite for those transformed from railway guns, wherein either another Rail Girl tows them or they use locomotive familiars to do so.

Regardless, the possibility of Abyssals on railways is an unsettling one, as rail lines are often difficult to secure effectively without negatively impacting rail commerce and run through many major cities on the planet, with Europe a particularly prickly example due to the amount of national borders rail lines pass through, and a rather notorious use of freight trains by a _certain_ regime in the past.

* * *

 _Excerpt from weapons acquisition overview (Streamlined for public viewing):_ Development of the F/A-16G/H Super Falcon has proceeded on schedule, Lockheed's "new" aircraft for all extents and purposes is a modified F-2 brought up to USAF Standards and is just as capable if not more so than extant F-16 variants. Boeing is continuing development of new model F-18s and F-15s, specifically the F-15F, a single seat version of the F-15E, under initial plans all remaining USAF Inventory of older models of Eagle will be procedurally rebuilt to "Strike Eagle" standard where possible.

As for Air defenses, numerous possibilities are being investigated, at the brigade level implementation of modified M1A1 Hulls with modified Gepard, Type 87, PZA Loara, and Marksman turrets fitted into the cradles. In addition, several M2 Bradly hulls outfitted with K30 Biho, lvkv 9040 or K263A3 Cheongoong turrets and numerous highly mobile vehicle mounted SAM systems are being tested.

In naval development, strain on resources is leading to the possible reactivation of CV-41 using parts acquired from two or more of the _Iowa_ -class Battleships and the four remaining _Essex_ -class carriers, with _Iowa_ and _New Jersey_ being the most likely source of spares due to their relative age.

Other systems like the E-767, B-1R, and new versions of the venerable S-3 Viking are currently in varying stages of development or acquisition.

* * *

 _Impact assessment report on public opinion of Kanmusu_ : Regarding public opinion on Shipgirls and their offshoots, it's divided to say the least, but most believe they are mankind's only real chance right now… But a disturbing number of cults relating to Abyssals and Shipgirls have popped up globally… More monitoring of this situation is needed to form a threat assessment.

* * *

 _The situation in the South China Sea_ : Well the PRC's little manmade island project has come to bite them in the ass, the abyssals have conquered most of China's forward bases with little to no effort. And now they're turning them into supply ports and airfields for themselves. This has of course led to numerous air raids throughout the region, the PRC's shipgirl program is pathetic at best, not for lack of trying but for lack of effective warships owned by the Chinese… and even then, most of them belong to the Republic of China, who to be honest need them a lot more than the mainland Chinese do at the moment.

* * *

 _Status of NATO in the age of shipgirls_ : NATO remains stable for the most part, although unrest in Europe is spreading because of Abyssal interference across the region, with Malta, Sicily, Cyprus, and various smaller Islands around the Mediterranean and the British Isles under threat of abyssal invasion, as of now, the RN and RCN boast the most significant posture in getting convoys across the Atlantic, past Abyssal surface and submarine forces.

* * *

 _Status of Africa_ : There is little information on the status of African coastal nations aside South Africa, Kenya, Somalia, and the Northern Coastline, it is believed that they have either fallen into anarchy and a series of brush wars or have been conquered by Abyssal forces. Much of the interior has broken into conflict, forcing the withdrawal of multiple NATO and UN missions to the continent.

* * *

 _The Chinas, Koreas, Southeast Asia, and Japan_ : The revival of numerous Imperial Japanese shipgirls has proven to be a… Sore point with the nations Imperial Japan once subjugated. Whilst the Philippines retains begrudging support for the Japanese Kanmusu program the others range between wariness to outright hostility in the case of North Korea and the PRC, who still maintain heavy anti-Japanese propaganda.

* * *

 _Australia_ : The worst reports we've seen aside from a few damaging raids are of scattered groups of Abyssal infantry attempting to slaughter Emus… And failing miserably.

* * *

 _PRIORITY ONE, EYES ONLY_ :Asset designate [CV-42] has apparently gotten relatively close to Japanese VIP designate [Hotel], due to media blackout the vast majority of Japanese are unaware of this, talks are undergoing with Japanese MOD to identify possible PR uses for this relationship and for subtly encouraging its progression.

* * *

 _ABYSSAL BATTLE CARRIER CODENAME TAI-CLASS_ : The _Tai_ -class Battle Carrier Abyssal is rare, extremely rare, however they are also exceedingly powerful, only a handful of carrier girls in service are capable of handling one of these monstrosities one on one, with CV-42 being our best bet for the moment. Their specifications disturbingly resemble the initial armament plan for the _Midways_ , boasting numerous 8" dual purpose guns and twin 5"/54 caliber DP mounts, with 76mm AA guns and a sizeable complement of a combined air group of 184 mixed Abyssal Bearcats, Tigercat heavy fighters, Banshee Jets, Raider strike planes, Destroyer Torpedo bombers, and Pirate heavy strike bombers dependent on the situation. They are not to be underestimated at any cost, boasting a 12" thick armor belt, depth charge launchers, an armored flight deck of undetermined thickness and a top speed of 34 knots they are formidable opponents for any shipgirl. Whatever the hell eldritch science or sorcery that created these monsters is to be both respected and feared.

* * *

 _Iwo Jima report_ : [REDACTED BY DIRECT ORDER OF CNO, EYES ONLY]


	9. The Thirteenth Azad Fleet

AN: Here is where the romance begins to pick up… Although I may change some things regarding the "pairing" in the future :V But of course before we get to the main attraction, it's time for hapless German FBB hour. Also spot the Gundam reference.

EDIT: Minor proofreading error. _Stormtrooper vocorder_ _distortion_. Move Along, Move Along.

* * *

Scharnhorst and Gneisenau walked along the waterfront on the San Diego side of the harbor, looking for the distinctive spectral outline of a Type IX U-boat that only other shipgirls could see.

"We're never going to find her at this rate, we've been up and down the better portion of the waterfront for about three hours…" Scharnhorst sighed in defeat.

"Sister… There is one place she could hide where we have not checked…" Gneisenau said whilst pointing at something.

"Then where the hell would she… Oh…" Scharnhorst began as she looked at where her sister was pointing.

Before them lay CV-41, The ex-USS _Midway_. The massive museum ship was the only place accessible to the public that they hadn't checked and had only just recently opened to visitors for the day, meaning Yuu could have easily been waiting on the pier whilst the two Battleships had been running about, dodging pedestrians and Segways.

"Well Scheisse… I wonder why she's going there" Scharnhorst muttered under her breath.

* * *

To say Rosie had been enticed by Gundam was an understatement. And currently she had to stop her machinists from trying to make a mobile suit from spare aircraft parts, the crazy bastards had rigged up a laundry machine back in '69 that when set to a high enough RPM actually broke things in the machine shop by flinging clothes everywhere.

"No, we are not trying to build any mobile weapons." Rosie stated firmly to her fairies who looked mildly disappointed whilst Yamato giggled in the background.

Rosie was about to continue when there was a knock at the door.

Yamato stopped her giggling and looked up. "Come in."

The door opened and a JMSDF Ensign walked in. "Admiral Nakamura has requested you both in his office." Causing Rosie and Yamato to blink in confusion.

* * *

 _Iwo Jima_

Battle Carrier Oni sang softly to herself as she watched the airfield Himes set up on the island.

" **Can't they hurry up, I'm bored…** "

Her escorts remained silent, well aware of the Oni's temper.

" **Humph… I can wait if they want to take their time planning. Gives us more time to reinforce anyways.** " She returned to her singing, watching Abyssal amtracs, trucks, halftracks, and tanks rumble around on the beach.

* * *

Rosie stood in Nakamura's office with Yamato, Worchester, Yahagi, Taihou, Albany, Fargo, Damato, Ushio, Fuyutsuki, Satsuki, and Pringle, each one wondering why they had been assembled together.

"I suppose you're all wondering why you have been gathered here… As of now you are the 13th Combined Mobile Fleet… Callsign 'Azad', I expect the lot of you to work together and get to know each other. As such I've taken the liberty of rooming the twelve of you together, I want you to work out any problems you may have with each other in a civilized fashion, no fist fighting, no using your equipment, talk it out or I'll have Yuubari use you as target practice for her latest weapons projects am I understood?" Whether Nakamura was actually serious about that last threat given Yamato's position was debatable, but the hardened look in his eyes hinted that he wouldn't take any bullshit, belying the calm demeanor the man had.

"Yes sir!" Came the unanimous response.

"Good, Kaga will give you your room assignments after your first practice session, now head out." Nakamura ordered as the twelve of them saluted and marched out of the building.

"So… Uhm…" Ushio began as they exited the building. "Who's going to be flagship…?"

Everyone looked at each other, wondering that exact question.

* * *

Eight hours later Nakamura stared at the reports, Yamato and Rosie had both rejected command position outright for the moment, preferring to let others try first.

"Bring up round three of Ushio's attempt Kaga…" He sighed.

"Yes sir." Kaga tapped her tablet and brought up the recording in question, watching Ushio go through her commands, it was honestly a little pitiful how bad her self-esteem was.

"Ushio has potential but her lack of self-confidence holds her back." Nakamura said as he watched the twelve of them get taken out by Fubuki's and Sendai's fleets in the training exercise, but not before inflicting heavy damage onto their opponents courtesy of Yamato, Rosie, and Taihou.

"Sir…"

"Yes, I know, this is the same problem that the Fifth Mobile Fleet had… None of them are maintaining strong leadership, Yamato is being too meek to take command and Rosie is nervous about the political ramifications of her being in command of Yamato and other Japanese shipgirls…" Nakamura sighed as he stared at the final results.

Kaga remained silent for her part.

"Kaga, how long do we have until Operation Suribachi is supposed to begin?"

"Approximately four weeks, Sasebo and Yokosuka are already preparing. Sir… If they can't work together…"

"I know, we'll have to postpone the operation even longer, a luxury we may not have…"

Both remained silent as they proceeded to go through the other recordings of the practice sessions.

* * *

"What the hell were we doing out there…" Albany muttered as the 13th mobile fleet soaked in the repair baths, they had taken quite a battering from the Combined Fifth Fleet and Sendai's Fourth Mobile Fleet, who themselves had initially taken a heavy beating before adjusting their tactics to counter their opponents' lack of a proper command structure.

Yamato, Taihou, and Rosie remained silent, although the American CVB could have sworn she caught the two Japanese heavies eyeing her for whatever reason.

"Maybe we should try having Yamato-sama lead us" Fuyutsuki began.

Yahagi shook her head. "If Yamato was willing to lead us at this moment she would have volunteered."

"Well… Maybe we could try…" The _Akizuki_ -class trailed off.

Rosie sighed and stood up in her repair bath. "I'll do it… I have a couple decades of experience leading a carrier taskforce, not much different in size from this fleet."

"That's… excellent Rosie…" Taihou said in a nervous manner.

"Yes… Excellent indeed…" Yamato slowly said.

"Why are you two talking like that and why is everybody staring… EEEP!" Rosie quickly ducked back down into the bath upon remembering that she was completely naked and everyone in the room could see the pride of Brooklyn Naval Yard in all her unclothed glory.

"Pfft… American modesty, you people act like you have never seen a bathhouse before" Satsuki muttered.

Fargo simply started laughing. "Public bathing in the states was actually a thing for a while. Of course, the old public bathhouses were phased out over time as cheap and effective plumbing to households was introduced en-masse and they had all but died out by the nineteen fifties." The light cruiser said.

"Huh… The more you know." Satsuki muttered.

"So… What's the plan for tomorrow…" Ushio asked.

Rosie sighed and then smiled. "Here's what we're going to do." The others huddled in as close as they could, listening to Rosie's game plan and offering input of their own into possible tweaks.


	10. Practice and Ominous Stirrings

_San Diego, California._

Scharnhorst sighed as she and her sister walked up the gantry and onto the _Midway_ , walking into the searching around for Yuu's presence. "She could be anywhere in the interior…" Scharnhorst muttered as they picked up their tour pamphlets and walked into the hangar.

"Well, time to start looking sister. Maybe she is looking at one of the exhibits sister?"

"Perhaps Gneisenau…" Scharn muttered as she and her sister walked in, looking around.

"There is a bookstore back there." Gneisenau said whilst pointing at a side room next to the Battle of Midway exhibit.

"Do you legitimately look for out of the way places everywhere we go or is this coincidental?" Scharnhorst asked as she and Gneisenau walked to the bookstore in what might have been a break room once. In there they found Yuu, sitting on the floor, a small stack of books near her.

"Yuu?" Scharnhorst said whilst poking the Submarine.

"Ja?" The Type IXC said, looking up at the Battleships.

"What are you doing here? Aside from reading."

"I was talking to a nice woman who was showing me around the ship. She was distant for some reason but quite friendly." Yuu said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Scharnhorst and Gneisenau looked at each other, before turning to the middle-aged man at the register.

"Sir… Did Yuu here come in with anyone?" Gneisenau asked.

"She did… The lady in question is here every single day, usually helping out with touch-ups and repairs in the decks not accessible to the public, nobody knows exactly who she is but damn is she tall and good looking… Odd thing about her is, her hair is blue and she has red eyes like a couple of you Shipgirls." The man said.

"You know we're shipgirls?" Scharnhorst question, incredulous.

"Well given the fact you're all speaking with very noticeable German accents, and wearing uniforms identified as being worn by shipgirls. I don't need to be a computer to put two and two together." The man said whilst thumbing at a decent sized book labeled 'Jane's guide to ship spirits, first edition.' sitting on a nearby shelf.

"Ah… I remember posing for that…" Scharnhorst said.

Yuu looked up. "That lady… I could see her connected to floor no matter where we went…

"Yuu, that's called gravity…" Gneisenau said while patting her on the head.

"Nein… I could see her spirit connected to the ship… She was like us..." Yuu clarified.

"The hell… You mean to say the woman you came in with was _Midway_?" The storekeeper asked.

"Ja…"

"Well now… This just got a lot more interesting…" Scharnhorst muttered.

* * *

 _Inland Sea, Japan._

Rosie smirked as the 13th Mobile fleet maintained its diamond formation, Rosie in the Center, followed by Taihou and Yamato. Pringle's Kingisher had just spotted the opposing fleet, who had made no attempt to hide, and they had more than a few surprises waiting for them.

"There, the last one's up" Yamato said as the last of her seven A6M2-N floatplane fighters roared into the sky, whilst not as effective as a typical fighter, they would be an unpleasant surprise to Chikuma's Zuiun bombers.

"Strike spotted, preparing to launch!" Taihou confirmed as she raised her crossbow.

"Launch!" Rosie shouted as she and Taihou launched their planes; Tigercats, Super Corsairs, Skyraiders, Skypirates, Reppus, Suise and Ryuusei rumbled into the sky, heading out in force while the two carriers spotted a fully armed CAP of Bearcats and Shidens and began launching those as fast as they could be readied whilst everyone else prepare for combat.

The strike planes continue unabated, splitting into two groups to engage both enemy detachments, as CarDivs 1 and 4 had simply sent all but a handful of their planes to directly attack Rosie and Taihou. Which had been spotted at range by Rosie's AEW Skyraiders and were being steadily cut down by repeated attacks from Rosie's aircraft, the lack of reliable radios affecting the fairy Vals, Kates, Tenzans, Suiseis and Zeros just as badly as their full-size versions. Those that survived were handily dealt with by the CAP and the Fleet's AA fire.

* * *

"This should be easy as previous experience has shown." Akagi muttered to herself, despite a gut feeling that it really wouldn't.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sendai nonchalantly said, waving off Akagi's initial concern. "Way things have been going there's no possible way they'd get their shit together quickly enough. We've got this!"

Nagato wasn't so easily convinced. "Stay on guard, we have no idea what they could be doing right now."

"INCOMING AIRCRAFT!" Akizuki yelled as her Choujuusenchihou-chans opened up with their 10cm guns. Fighters dove from the swarm, scything cannon, rocket and machine gun fire across the AA heavy girls, Maya swearing violently as a pair of dummy rockets slammed into her.

"HEY, SENDAI! GO FUCK YOURSELF!" The _Takao_ -class yelled as her AA fire began dying off rapidly, her fairy AA gunners abandoning mounts either due to being 'killed' or the guns being knocked out.

Nagato sighed, aiming her main guns and loading type 3 shells. The guns elevating and tracking the greatest concentration of the 'hostile' aircraft. "Sweep them aside. READY, AIM FI-" Nagato was suddenly cut off by salvo of heavy dummy AP shells slamming into her. The entire group turning to see the better part of the 'enemy' 13th fleet well within their own firing range.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KONGOU'S SCREENING FORCE!" Nagato roared.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"HIIIEEEEEEEEIIII!"

"SHOO, SHOO, YOU SHITTY PLANES!"

"NOOOO! TEITOKU SAVE ME!"

"UWAAAAAAHHHH!"

"POOOOIIII! WHY DO THESE AMERICAN TORPEDO BOMBERS HAVE FOUR TORPEDOS POOOOOIII!"

* * *

"You know what... Nevermind… CLOSE THE RANGE AND ENGAGE!" Nagato ordered.

"Hey… I'm supposed to be flagship…" Sendai muttered.

"AND WHO'S THE ONE WHO THOUGHT THEY WOULDN'T PUT UP A DEC- AUUUGH SON OF A BITCH!" Maya yelled before being cut off by a direct bomb hit.

* * *

Some ways away from the 'battle', Ooi, Kaga, and Tone watched.

"They're falling apart." The _kuma_ -class muttered.

"Indeed… They got overconfident and complacent with their successive victories… Akagi and Hiyou have been knocked out." Tone snorted.

"Amagi and Jun'you aren't that far off either, their flight decks are knocked out and their guns are ineffectual." Kaga monotoned.

Maya's enraged yelling and Sendai's counter-yelling could be heard in the distance whenever the sounds of battle got low enough.

"These idiots only managed to get this far because 13th fleet had no clear chain of command. Rosie has more years of large-scale command experience from her life as a steel-hull than anyone else in either fleet except Nagato and maybe Kongou." Ooi muttered.

"Indeed." Kaga said as Nagato got hit by another salvo from Yamato, knocking her out of the practice battle. "The 13th's problem was that they had no strong leadership skilled in commanding carriers, battleships, destroyers, and cruisers. Now that they have that, it is a far simpler matter to put up a competent fight, especially since their opponents have grown increasingly lazy and disorganized from a dozen failed attempts over the past two days."

"Well now, to think that Chikuma would fall to such sloth is shameful." Tone muttered as her sister got dogpiled by shellfire from Ushio, Pringle, and Damato.

Ooi sighed and radioed to all the practicing shipgirls once Sendai got knocked out by fire from Fargo and Yahagi. "Alright that's it people, head back to base!"

As the shipgirls regroup and head back to Kure, Kaga sailed back quietly, her mind on the upcoming operation.

* * *

 _Unknown_.

A presence shifted, one that could only see darkness.

" _Where… Where am I…I…_ "

Images flashed by, a keel laying ceremony, arguing American military officers, some in Naval and Marine Corps uniforms, others in Air Force and Army ones, others simply bureaucrats in suits, Paperwork being signed, the keel plating being removed and the dock cleared for future use. Angry Naval Officers publicly disagreeing with the decision via magazine articles, the CNO being fired by SECNAV and other officers being reprimanded. A series of hearings and missteps before finally ending with a shocked President Truman being told that the conventional forces were simply unable to stop North Korea from a sheer lack of equipment due to the focus on the Air Force's Nuclear Bombers.

" _Wha…_ "

" **Th͟ęy͢ ̧aba̧ndone҉d̡ ̨yo̶u**."̷ An ominous voice declared.

" _What do you mean…_ "

" **Y̷ou ̵wer̴e̛ ̧t̨o ̵b̴e ͠t̀he͜ ͏q̵ue͞en̡ of ̀t̡h͟e s͘eas, e̴v͞eń ̷if͜ ͜y̨ou̕ w͘e̷r͘ę ̡r̀elian҉t̢ ǫn̕ ̢ai͠rc̀raft̵ ͡ańd̨ o͢t̛h̀er͘ v͢es͡se̴ls ̸f͟or̵ ̢s͘up̕p̀o͢r͏t.̷ ̛But́ ͞ge͏ner͠a͢l̕s̛, ̨jea͡lóus of hoẁ u͞se͏f͜ul you ̵w̢o͜ul͜d ́h̛a͟v̛e͞ ̨been͞ kil̀l͘ed҉ ͝ýo͠u b̧ef̕o͝r̶e y̷ou͜ ̷co͘u̵ld be ͏b͢o͡r͝n**."

" _That's not true… is it…?_ "

"͢ **Y̡ou͜ saw for y̧ou͜r͘s͘el͡f͞ ͡c̨h̸íld, wh͞àţ the̛y di̶d̸ to̡ ̵you. ̡The͝y ̶d̨i͘ḑ ͜o̧ut ͟of̧ spi̕t̴e͘. A҉fte҉r̸ ͡a͘l͡l,̶ they̵ ͜wh̢o ćon̢t̴r̨ǫl͞ t͠he sea̧s ́c̸a͡n ̡st̕r͜i̷ke̢ ̴an̛y͜wḩere,̨ a̡ǹd ̢ev̛e҉n t̕he͠ m͠i̛g͠ht́i͝e͘st ̨a͞i̧r ͜f̴o̧rce cànn͟o͠t stop̀ ͠som̢et́h͜i̕ng͜ it c̵a͜nn҉ot f̨i̶nd̡ o҉r ͡re͞a̧c̴h͜**."

" _I… Why do I feel so…_ _ **So…**_ _ **ANGRY**_ _._ "

" **You̧ ͜bȩg҉in͘ t̶ơ ̀u̶n̸ders͏tan͘d̕, the͝s͜é ͢f҉o͠ol͞s͝ ̢neèd to b̨e͞ t́aug͝h͞t a ҉ha̴r͠sh ͟less̷on,̵ ́mank͞i̧nd ne͡eds̴ to͞ ̶b͝e bŕou͢g͜h̀t͘ t͠o ͟h̢e̡el f͠or̨ ͟i̸ts ͡o̡w̨n g͢o̢od. A̕n̴d ͘if͞ th̷e̷y ref͢u̶s͞e ͘to kn̨eel,͜ ͝t̵h͢e̸ń ͜we̷ ͟s͡hal͞l͝ put ҉a̴ ̷round͡ ͟th̵rou̴g͡h̶ t̴hei͡r͜ ̀heàd̸s. ͞A͜s ͝iţ ́s̨h͜ou̕ld͟ b̡e**.҉"

" _ **Yes… As it should be…**_ "

" **N͜ów͡ joíǹ us҉ c͜hild..̷. ͢And ҉sįng vict͜o͡r̢y ͞e͟ve͘r̢la̶s̛ti͜ǹg**!"

The dreamscape shatters and a tall and powerful feminine figure breaches the surface of the ocean, a cruel smile on her face.

" **USS United States… Lead ship of her class is dead... Destroyed by the Arrogance of Generals who thought that only nuclear war lay in the future… In her place, I am Supercarrier Hime.** "

The newly named Supercarrier Hime summoned her escorts fleet, Destroyers, Frigates, Destroyer Escorts and Leaders, Cruisers, Supply Ships, CVLs, Battleships, Transports, Escort and Fleet Carriers.

" **All mankind shall pay for the crimes it has committed in its hubris and arrogance, this I swear!** " The newborn Abyssal Princess declared as her fleet began cheering in response, causing her to start grinning like a madwoman.

* * *

AN: So yeah, thanks for nothing Johnson.


	11. Drinks and Downtime

AN: Just filler this time, but eh, not every chapter should be battles anyways. It gives room for character development. We shall return to our regularly scheduled plot whenever.  
EDIT: I seriously need to proofread a lot better than I do, it's very minor mistakes but still mistakes nonetheless.

* * *

Rosie yawned as she Yamato, Taihou, and Guam sat in the room earmarked for the 13th fleet's capital ships, the four of them were in the pajamas watching TV and eating Pizza they had ordered earlier.

"Yamato… Why did you feel the need to try and hide under Taihou's sock pile when the lieutenant brought the pizza?" Guam questioned.

"I'd say something about Stigma and stuff but she knows Lieutenant Miyagi and they wouldn't let a random civvie this far into the base without clearance and an escort anyways." Rosie muttered.

Yamato simply sits there, shoving Pizza into her mouth as Taihou inspects one of her socks.

Rosie shrugs at the lack of a response as a commercial begins playing.

"I wonder… What exactly are we going to do in the free time we have before the operation begins?" Taihou muttered, causing everyone to look at eachother.

"We can figure that out tomorrow I guess. Maybe we can go to Houshou's bar… Or do we save that for post-operation celebrations?" Guam asked the others.

"Perhaps…"

"Sure, I guess."

"That sounds nice…"

There was thankfully little tension in the room, nobody present having ever fought eachother, despite Yamato's general nervousness, which Rosie had chalked up to her being a US Navy Carrier, at least she thought it was that anyways.

* * *

Despite an earlier protest regarding the presence of American shipgirls on the base that had been orchestrated by either an anti-military group, an anti-American or an ultra-nationalist group, the specifics really didn't matter, things generally had been peaceful, if one ignored Kongou's antics, especially with Admiral Nakamura's insistence on just wanting to keep people focused on the Abyssals instead of petty political or personal bullshit that really didn't matter in the face of an existential threat to the very survival of mankind, with humanity facing total enslavement by a very much uncaring and inhuman force at _best_. As such, one could forgive the Admiral for really not giving a shit about his nation's politics.

"Kaga, if it's another set of protestors tell the MPs to drive them off and let the police handle them." Nakamura groaned.

"Worse… A pair of abyssal bombers performed an air raid on Nagasaki… Damage was minimal and JASDF assets shot down both aircraft but it lit a massive fire under everyone, many families are moving their children to the countryside well away from major cities out of fear the Abyssals will commit a repeat of the Atomic bombings." Kaga reported.

"Well... shit..." Nakamura groaned. "I'd like to agree with the last part but the Americans dropped those bombs not only as a show of force, but because they saw how bloody the invasions of Iwo To, the Philippines and Okinawa were and feared that a full-scale invasion of the main islands would lead to intolerable casualty rates for both sides... Given the fanaticism and mindset encouraged during those days I can hardly blame them, we would gladly have done the same had the situation been reversed and everyone with enough military sense knows it. The Abyssals have no reason to nuke us… Yet at least. What they want is for us to be afraid of the _possibility_ that they will nuke somebody, could be us, could be the Australians, they want to keep us guessing and tie up our air defenses watching out for the one or two bombers they want us to think could be carrying an atomic bomb."

"An excellent observation sir… In other news the MOD is seriously considering ordering additional _Izumo_ , _Akizuki_ , _Abukuma_ , _Souryuu_ , _Hyuuga_ , _Oosumi_ , _Hayabusa_ , and _Atago_ -class vessels, F-2 strike fighters, Apache Helicopters, increased numbers of equipment of all kinds for the ground forces including air defense units, a possible line of F/A-18J aircraft based on the super hornet, and possibly development of AEGIS Ashore assets jointly shared with the US, with Mitsubishi actually undergoing serious design studies into an Actual aircraft carrier based on either the _Charles De Gaulle_ or the old USN CVV Medium carrier concept as a limited range 'regional defense asset' to justify the project to the media and bypassing a messy rewrite of the constitution." Kaga stated, somewhat unsure of the implications of the second thing in modern Japan.

"I can see them justifying everything except carriers, and even then, it's simply a matter of convincing the public, between China's past rhetoric and the current Abyssal threat someone can very possibly push that through the diet in a new bill…" Nakamura said while adjusting his hat. "Rumor has it the Americans are also considering revival of the CVV and Sea Control ship concepts as they will be churned out faster than big supercarriers and will complement the existing fleet. Although the Flight 0 _America_ -class ships can fill the sea control role just as well as any new design and will likely be mass produced alongside the newer flights. They've already restarted Raptor and Harrier production for the simple reason that newer designs will take far too long to come to fruition given how aircraft are currently developed, similarly they're rebuilding the A-10 and B-52H tooling if leaks from the USAF are to be believed. The designs are decades old but they work, although I don't put much stock into the B-52 tooling rumors, given that the B-2 and B-1B are available."

"Indeed, although I fail to see how mass production will change anything with information warfare."

"Simple Kaga, a massive and well networked and equipped information-age fleet is _substantially_ more lethal than a similarly sized industrial age fleet by virtue of the fact they can detect, locate and kill their enemy far more easily than the industrial era force, our Navy understands this, the US Navy understands this, the Russian Navy understands this, the French Navy understands this, the Royal Navy understands this, the Italian Navy understands this, the Mexican Navy understands this, the Korean Navy understands this, _both_ Chinese Navies understand this."

"I get it sir... It still seems inefficient at times though, placing so few individuals in vessels of such sizes."

"The US Navy's new _Zumwalt_ -class destroyer is at least the size of a _Cleveland_ -class _light cruiser_ , and requires a _tenth_ of the crew complement for optimum performance. Never underestimate the power of automation Kaga, even if it has problems it can give a hundred or so men total control of a vessel _far_ more powerful than one that required over a _thousand_ to effectively wield." Nakamura stated calmly.

"I see sir…"

"Anyways are there any issues with the Americans… Aside from Manley and her interactions with Murakumo, Hatsuyuki and Yuudachi?"

"None that I know of, Manley still holds something against Yuudachi, Hatsuyuki, and Murakumo, although reading up on the history her fellow APDs USS _Little_ and USS _Gregory_ from American sources, it doesn't paint a pretty picture of the actions of the Yuudachi's and the two Fubuki-class's crews and makes her general dislike of our destroyers far more understandable…"

"We'll need to get that sorted out soon, especially with the US Navy transferring Little and Gregory to the region alongside the Royal Navy fleetgirl detachment that is mean to augment Australia and New Zealand. People need to be reminded that fighting over relatively small incidents that happened sixty years ago often isn't that important compared to what the Abyssals are doing _now_. Let the historians pick apart and analyze the past while we try to preserve a future for both humans _and_ kanmusu."

"Agreed sir." Kaga sighed.

"The PRC and 'Best Koreans' would have a field day with what I just said wouldn't they." Nakamura asked.

"Undoubtedly sir, the war is a very touchy issue with everyone... Especially given that only the Western Allies and a few minor powers managed to maintain something of a moral high ground out of the nations that actively fought, not exactly much of one all things considered but given what we did in China and what the Germans and Russians did I'm honestly terrified of the prospect of what a Fascist America would have been like..."

"Let us thank whatever powers that be that nobody ever had to face something like that. Regardless of what people say about America... That nation is not and has never been a fascist police state, there are problems yes, I saw as much while attending a conference at the Pentagon back in the nineties, but the nation isn't Fascist, otherwise they would have rounded up anyone who dared to publicly question the government and hauled them off to internment camps or simply shot them, as the Soviets and Nazis did. Regardless we've gone on quite a massive tangent haven't we."

"Indeed sir." Kaga chuckled, a rarity for the serious carrier.

Admiral Nakamura smiled and poured two shots of whiskey one for himself and one for Kaga.

"To a terrifying alternative that we thankfully never saw." Nakamura said as they toasted.

"Indeed." And with that they drank.

* * *

Yamato and Rosie sat next to each other as they watched Aliens, the battleship somewhat amused at having to physically restrain the larger carrier-girl who seemed to have a serious aversion to the entire genre of horror. Taihou having snuggled her face into Rosie's lap, refusing to watch as the colonial marines got slaughtered by Xenomorphs, Guam having long since fallen asleep.

"Rosie, why are you so scared… It's just a movie after all."

"It's the principle of the thing… Horror movies j-just aren't my thing I guess… Neither are they Taihou's for that matter."

Yamato giggled, drawing Rosie's attention and causing her to note the fact the pride of the Japan was slightly swaying and her face was flushed. "Are you drunk?"

"May-be~" The battleship giggled again, leaning closer against Rosie and nuzzling her for whatever reason. "Maybe Taihou is too~!" Yamato started giggling uncontrollably as she forced Rosie down and cuddled up against her, the presumably drunk Taihou instinctively drawing back up close to them, likely seeking warmth or something. "So soft and warm…" Someone, either Yamato, Taihou, or both muttered as they pressed themselves up against the second Midway-class carrier.

In all of this all Rosie could really do was blush furiously and try to avoid her boilers overheating.

" _Well now… This is certainly not what I had in mind when I suggested movie night…_ " Is what Rosie would have thought had her brain not 404'd and gone into diagnostic mode the moment Yamato drunkenly licked her ear... And with that Rosie was out like a light, sandwiched between two drunk and sleepy Japanese capital ships, with Guam snoring uselessly on her bunk halfway across the room, whilst laughing and chattering fairies watched from every bit off free space on the furniture.


	12. Russians and Rolling Thunder

AN: So, I'm trying something new here as an interlude, whilst I figure out how to keep German time fresh with new ideas.

Updated: Sorry for taking so long, first there was college and then the lack of motivation and then the self-doubt about my quality of writing. Yadda Yadda. Anyways, enjoy the better quality of writing… Might go back and re-write more than a few chapters in the future just because I don't particularly feel happy with how some of them are.

* * *

Lieutenant Dimitri Aminev looked through the commander's periscope of his T-90 MBT, the fourth tank in their platoon. His company commander had been insistent that this operation against the Abyssal land forces in eastern Siberia in the dead of the Russian winter was a bad idea _at best_. Divisional HQ had disagreed and now they were in the middle of a snowstorm, unable to direct themselves were it not for the existence of GLONASS, which had a somewhat spotty connection anyways.

"Can you believe this shit Fyodor? We can't fucking see more than two to three meters in this!" The driver, Andrei Beketov grumbled to the third man in the tank via the intercom, their gunner Fyodor Stoletov who simply grumbled in agreement.

"Quiet down, the Abyssals have run rampant in these areas for months, the last thing we need is you two not paying attention."

"But we are in the second finest model of tank yet produced by Russia, why should we fear these Abyssals?" Andrei questioned.

"Because only our frontal armor is immune to their guns, I hope, and if we get flanked we may as well be dead men, especially if the ammo storage is hit."

"Bah, let them try."

"Do not underestimate our enemies Andrei… I have heard rumors that the Abyssal land forces in Russia are Axis and Soviet in Origin for the most part… If they truly are demons spawned from the Great Patriotic War, then simple shock and awe will not deter them in the slightest." The sagely gunner said as he looked through his thermal sights one more.

"You seriously believe this Fyodor? I bet those Abyssal pussies have already ran from the might of-" Andrei never got a chance to finish that thought before a bright flash and a faint roar erupted to the left of their vehicle, followed by two more blasts further away, with an impact sparking off their frontal armor as Andrei turned the vehicle in the direction of the incoming fire. Confusion immediately broke out in the Russian ranks as Dimitri's blood ran cold, they couldn't even detect the thermal images of the enemy, and yet _somehow_ the Abyssals knew _exactly_ where to aim. Which meant that they either could see through the snow or somehow were able to track them via their GLONASS or radio signals… He couldn't decide which was more disturbing.

 _"HOW ARE THEY SHOOTING US, THERE'S NO VISIBILITY!?"_ Someone yelled into the radio channels.

 _"I THINK I SEE ONE, GUNNER TRAV-"_ A brief noise and then static from that vehicle, coinciding with a T-72 stopping dead to their right before an explosion blew the turret clean off, the shell had punched clean through the ERA on the skirts without setting it off.

 _"THEY'RE RIPPING US APART, WHO AUTHORIZIED THIS FUCKUP!?"_

" _ALL FORCES FALL BACK, FALL BACK, WE CAN'T FIND THEM IN THIS SHIT!_ " Someone, possibly the company commander yelled, as Dimitri futilely scanned around the whiteness for any sign of Abyssal forces, only spotting the vague outline of a twisted IS-3 in the distance, illuminated by the burning hulks of a pair of T-80s and a T-72 and its own ambient blueish glow, the enemy tank quickly vanished into the blizzard before he could direct Fyodor to target it as a shell whizzed past the T-90.

"You were fucking saying Andrei?" Dimitri muttered more to himself as the vehicle fired some of its smoke dispensers and turned, using GLANOSS to navigate to the new fallback point, Abyssals shells raining around them as they and the surviving vehicles from the company retreated, losing a BMP and all aboard it to a high caliber HE shell in the process.

"Those idiots in Divisional HQ are going to have to answer to the Kremlin and the Russian people now for their mistakes, that is the only comfort I take in this." Fyodor said solemnly as the Abyssals stopped firing, likely having lost interest in toying with the retreating Russian ground forces. Dimitri couldn't agree more in light of this complete and utter disaster.

* * *

Rosie frowned as she and Yamato walked out of a local model store near Kure Harbor, Taihou and Yahagi tagging along.

"There's more individual moulds of Taihou in existence than my entire class and she's famous for poor damage control…" Rosie sighed as the four of them walked down the street in civilian clothes, Yamato and Yahagi had their hair down for once, making them blend in a bit more. Nobody spoke up really although Taihou did boast a rather guilty look on her face, all three knowing that the _Midways_ had faded from the public eye in America once the first supercarriers had come online in the fifties.

Yamato finally rested a hand on Rosie's shoulder. "Well, since you came back. A lot of people are now suddenly interested in you and your sisters now." Indeed, admissions to the USS _Midway_ museum and web searches involving the entire class had skyrocketed since Rosie had been publicly revealed, with more and more people worldwide suddenly interested in the most powerful aircraft carrier class of the World War II era.

"I guess so." Rosie smiled at Yamato, grateful for the reassurance. Recent political tensions in the US had been tense prior to the Abyssal attacks, and an air raid on San Francisco had done severe damage to the region, with various groups engaging in widespread looting and rioting overwhelming local law enforcement and forcing the federal government to declare martial law and send the US Army in. Local officials who had long been at odds with the federal government had no choice but to comply really given the sorry state of the Bay Area, UC Berkley and many of the well-known student residences had been utterly flattened in the attack. The fact that the university and many other points of interest in the city of Berkley had been deliberately targeted by Abyssal planes, left Rosie with a disturbing possibility of the perpetrator's identity, or at the very least who laid out the plan of attack.

"Well, we got to do all the things we wanted today." Taihou said.

"Yeah, hey… Maybe we could go see the Kure Maritime Museum tomorrow? They have a lot of interesting stuff there."

"Maybe… We should be getting back to the base then if nobody else wants to head to another store." Yamato admitted sheepishly.

"You've been quiet Yahagi." Taihou observed.

"Not much for me to say."

"That's fair I guess." Taihou muttered.

"We could get dinner while we're out…" Yamato quietly said.

"Hmm? But won't…" Rosie started.

"It doesn't have to be some place fancy."

"Yeah I guess… Anyways… What sounds nice?" Rosie asked.

"Well there's alwa-" Yamato's response was cut off by the wail of air raid sirens across the city and port, younger people staring in confusion while the oldest ones on the street stared up in the sky in horror, many of them having been only children during the air raids on Japan during World War II. An announcement to take shelter wherever possible blaring across emergency alert systems as people began to panic and run for anywhere that looked like it would be safe in an air raid.

"SHIT, THEY'RE ALREADY BOMBING!" Rosie yelled as she and the other shipgirls ran in full sprint towards the waterfront, JASDF fighters and fairy piloted airplanes climbing as fast as they could, Rosie lost count of the types of fairy piloted aircraft after mentally going through most of the better performing production designs of the US Military and Imperial Japan intended for high altitude operations. In the distance, a cloud of Abyssal bombers could be seen, undoubtedly with fighter escort.

"How did they get so close!?" Yahagi asked as they ran.

"Iwo Jima was the primary watch station enabling Japan to see US Air raids coming in during the war… The size of this raid means they have Tinian as well…" Yamato responded.

"Wonderful…"

"Enough chatter, time to get the ballast out and haul ass!" Rosie interceded.

"She's right, we need to run faster!" Taihou added.

"But that means blowing our cover…" Yamato muttered. "Lives are at stake though. Yahagi we'll provide AA support for Taihou and Rosie."

"Understood."

Rosie looked ahead to see the port in sight, several SAM launchers around the JMSDF museum and archives were aiming skyward and already firing missiles at the bomber streams. Numerous shipgirls could be seen firing high angle guns into the sky out on the water, while SAMs and Gunfire from the JMSDF warships docked in port added to the barrage.

"Let's pick up the pace and get out there" Taihou shouted as she vaulted over the railing and deployed her rigging, sailing out rapidly as the others followed, Yamato and Yahagi loading type 3 shells into their main guns while Rosie and Taihou launched their fighters and any attackers and bombers with the capacity to be used as interceptors while at the same time training their own high caliber AA guns on the incoming formations and opening fire.

Flak guns spewed fire into the sky, many rounds missing entirely but others finding their mark on unlucky aircraft, in addition to the floating fortresses and escort fortresses, Rosie could vaguely spot the outlines of twisted B-29s Superfortresses, B-32 Dominators, G5Ns, G8Ns, Avro Lincolns, Tu-4s, Me-264s, He-277s, Ju-390s, He-274s, Pe-8s, and B-50s rumbling in the distance. Exactly how she could differentiate between the B-29 and Tu-4 was beyond her, but probably something to do with her radar. What was most concerning was that many of these aircraft normally lacked the range to reach Japan, even from Iwo.

Waves of Abyssal fighters, both the bread and butter 'hellspawn' types, and the 'cryptids' which resembled twisted WWII Era aircraft engaged the defenders in a massive furball, the manned JASDF interceptors trying to pick off Bombers at range with their missiles instead of engaging in a suicidal charge through the dogfight. Falling fighters, interceptors, and bombers left trails of smoke as some fell from the sky aflame, others lacking pilots, or whatever analog for those the abyssals had, coasted off in various directions, often colliding with hapless aircraft and yet others broke apart under heavy fire.

But it wasn't enough, soon the bombers opened their bays and began releasing their lethal payloads on the dock facilities and the city itself.

Rosie, Yamato, Yahagi, and Taihou could only stare in horror as buildings and cargo ships, many of the latter still being repaired after the initial Abyssal attacks, were blown to pieces by the bombardment, the sounds of explosions drowning out the screaming of metal hulls and the rumble of collapsing buildings.

"Oh dear god…" At that point, all the American Carrier could see was red as a high rise crumbled in the distance, the upper half of the building falling over and onto a nearby city block, the fatalities from that alone had to be in the hundreds. The remaining abyssal bombers were fleeing back to their bases the surviving escort fighters fighting a delaying action against the very pissed off fairy pilots while vengeful JASDF, USN, and USAF fighters arriving from elsewhere in the home Islands began launching missiles at the retreating abyssal planes from standoff range.

* * *

Nakamura stared in horror out his office window with Kaga, the latter having been unable to sortie due to her total inability to affect the outcome of the engagement, the feeling of utter impotence giving Kaga some clarity as to what the human forces facing Abyssal warships felt at seeing their weapons fire either miss, bounce harmlessly off armor plate or just get shrugged off and regenerated to a degree.

"Sir, only Kure proper was hit in the attacks." Kaga said as calmly as possible in what seemed like an attempt to reassure him

"That's not the point Kaga…" The forty-year-old man sat down at his desk. "This is just the beginning… We need Iwo To back to serve as an interceptor base and forward observation post otherwise the Abyssals will do to us what the USAAF did during the war, grind us into rubble from the skies."

Kaga had nothing to say in response.

"We need to move up the timetable, regardless of whether any of us are ready or not." The tired man said in resignation.

"Understood sir…"

"God have mercy on us Kaga, because our enemies won't…"


End file.
